


come here with me

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Time Travel, intimate touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: anon asked if i could combine time travel au with royalty au. i did.





	come here with me

“Do you have to go so soon?” Marinette asks, her lips brushing on his skin as she speaks.

They’re intertwined, the chambermaid long since went off to her quarters and the  
moonlight filtering through the open window, their only light. He came in like he owned the palace, all swift movements and confidence in every step. It was fitting to the name he gave her when she asked who he was, a hundred nights ago.

Chat Noir. The mysterious man who came into her life so quickly and left just as fast. A man who knew everything about anything and told her stories on end about things she had never heard of before, things he assured her were real.

A man from another world much like hers, but very, very different.

“I have to,” he says, watching how she lays a kiss on his collarbone. “I can’t stay here for too long or else…”

He stops. He never quite went into details about what could happen should he stay.

“You’re a strange man, Chat Noir,” Marinette murmurs. She lifts her head up, resting her chin on him as she spoke. “I wish I could tell even one person about how odd you are.”

“And what would you say if you could?” he asks, a hand coming up to brush her hair back. Her hair, which had been woven into an intricate braid when he had arrived yet now had strands falling out, framing her face.

“What can I say?” she laughs, his fingers dancing on her head and causing a tingle to run through her. “That a man dressed in all black and sporting a mask comes to me nearly every night? What would they think?”

“That the princess leads a colorful life,” Chat Noir tells her, chuckling.

“My father might just behead someone if a rumor like that spiraled out.”

“But would it be wrong?”

Marinette laughs, leaning up to press a kiss on his jawline. Another kiss, and she’s on the corner of his lip. One more, and he’s turned his head a bit to meet her, lips coming together.

“You should let me come with you one day,” she says, once they’ve broken apart. He blinks, his hand on the small of her back and his free arm propping himself up on an elbow. Looking down at Marinette, he feels his mouth run dry.

“What will your parents say?” he asks. “You’re the only child to the king and queen, remember?”

Marinette frowns. “Well yes, but… one short trip can hardly be a bad thing.”

“It would be strange, for one,” Chat starts. “You’d have to get used to a lot of things. Things I haven’t even got the chance to tell you about yet.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard.”

He laughs. “Of course, you’d be so sure of that.”

She watches him, eyes wondering what’s underneath the mask. He never took it off, never showed her for even a brief second how his whole face looked like. It was always just the mask, a piece of leather hiding back all she hadn’t learned about him.

“One day,” he decides. “One day… when everything goes perfectly, I’ll take you.”

“Promise?” Marinette asks.

He swallows harshly. She’s magnificent, more beautiful than any of the paintings they made of her. A thousand times more radiant, each day growing more and more breathtaking.

“Of course, my princess,” he promises.

She smiles, before pulling herself up to reach his face again. A hand coming up to cup his cheek, she kisses the side of his face, mouth close to his ear.

“Once more,” she says softly. “Before you go.”

He obliges. She was the princess, after all. How could he not grant her wish?

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
